Singing in the rain
by neeed
Summary: Drago avait toujours aimé la pluie. Elle a toujours été son refuge, et son fils avait hérité de cette étrange obsession. Mais lorsque votre femme est mourante, les gouttes se révèlent être un magnifique sanctuaire...


U _n OS qui dort dans mes documents depuis quelques temps. Je l'avait écrit pour un concours d'une page facebook où la phrase " La première pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit était qu'il sentait l'eau de Cologne." devait apparaître et où notre seule autre consigne était que le thème devait coller à Drago :) Un peu court, je sais..._

 _A lire avec la musique "Singing in the rain" qui m'a bien sûr inspiré pour cette OS, et qui lui a donné par la même occasion son nom ;) Même si l'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même et que Drago ne se met à aucun moment à chanter sous la pluie :')_

 _Enjoy!_

 **~ Singing in the rain... ~**

Drago avait toujours aimé la pluie. Il aimait sentir les gouttes glisser sur lui, ou le bruit de l'eau qui tombait sur le sol. Dès qu'il pleuvait, il ressentait le besoin de sortir. Les paysages grisés, humides et froids l'apaisaient. Bêtement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su d'où lui venait cette obsession. Elle était là, tout simplement. Petit déjà, il avait commencé à apprivoiser cette météo. Alors que les autres enfants râlaient en voyant le ciel se couvrir, lui, esquissait l'ébauche d'un sourire. Mais seulement l'ébauche, car un Malefoy ne souriait pas. Sauf pour se moquer, seule exception à la règle.

Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. En entrant à Poudlard, la pluie devint son refuge. Dès que les premières gouttes faisaient leur apparition, c'était à peine s'il ne se précipitait pas dehors. Il était capable d'y rester des heures durant, à marcher, insensible à l'eau qui mouillait son uniforme.

Sans Crabbe ni Goyle derrière lui, à attendre ses ordres. Juste sa petite tête blonde qui ruminait ses pensées. Les cinq premières années se déroulèrent ainsi, assez calmement. Dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait, il le faisait savoir et si les choses ne se tassaient pas, alors il allait se calmer sous la pluie.

Mais la sixième année arriva, et balaya tout le reste. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il existait deux catégories de personnes : les dominants, et les dominés. Jusque là, Drago avait toujours été persuadé de faire partie des dominants. Il faisait la loi à Poudlard comme son père avant lui, il possédait une fortune incommensurable et son père était extrêmement influent. Mais il avait vite compris que face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était plus qu'un faible dominé. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Lord Voldemort ne le considérait que comme un pion. Ce ne fut que là, face à ce constat, que le blond compris quelque chose : il était destiné à mourir. Le pion qu'il était n'avait aucun avenir devant lui. Ceux qui avaient un avenir se trouvaient dans l'autre camp. La haine qu'il vouait à Potter ne fit que croître. Lui et ses deux stupides amis étaient du bon côté de la ligne, là où Drago ne serai jamais.

Etrangement, il réussit par miracle à se sortir indemne de sa sixième année. Ayant maintenant en tête que sa vie était destinée à s'achever un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Drago prit peur. Comme tout être humain normalement constitué. Il prit la décision de s'arranger pour sauver sa peau, chose dure au milieu de cette guerre. Guerre dont il n'avait pas voulu, mais en laquelle il jouait un rôle. Là encore, il ne savait comment, il avait survécu. Et dire que Potter avait tout une société à ses pieds pour avoir survécu à un minuscule sortilège de rien du tout, Drago, lui, n'avait rien. Pourtant, il avait survécu lui aussi, en vivant dans la même maison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Mais aujourd'hui, âgé de trente-cinq ans, Drago n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il vivait encore, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dire qu'il était heureux aurait été faux. Il ne l'avait jamais été complètement. Une ombre était toujours présente, partout où il allait. Lorsque la guerre fut achevé, son père fut jugé. Lorsqu'il se maria, sa mère ne fut pas présente, clouée au lit par une maladie qui causa sa mort lors du voyage de noce de Drago et Astoria. Lorsque son fils vit le jour, sa femme fut déclarée atteinte de Dragoncelle. Et sa vie avait été ainsi. Les bons moments, ceux qui auraient dû le faire rayonner, étaient toujours gâchés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Drago…

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées. Astoria s'était réveillée, et tentait maintenant de se redresser. Il la regarda, puis demanda d'une voix cassée :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, je…

-Un verre d'eau ?

-Va pour un verre d'eau, ria Astoria, attendrie par l'attention que lui portait son mari.

-Je reviens.

Drago s'éclipsa de la chambre parentale, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aurait pu appeler un elfe, mais il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, de bouger. Dehors, le ciel était gris. L'envie de sortir lorsque les premières gouttes tomberaient était bien là, mais il devait rester au chevet d'Astoria. Il avait peur de partir et de revenir pour le découvrir sans le moindre souffle sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas ne plus entendre les battements de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Au moins pour Scorpius.

Drago aimait sa femme. Après la guerre, il avait eu peur de se retrouver marié à Pansy Parkinson, qu'il considérait désormais comme une sœur. La marraine de son fils avait convaincu Drago de ne pas se laisser faire, de s'opposer à ce mariage dont aucun d'entre eux ne voulait. Elle l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pied, à s'affirmer. Le mariage qui était prévu depuis leur naissance avait été finalement annulé, à grands renforts de cris, d'assiettes brisées et de menaces. Puis Drago avait rencontré Astoria, lors du mariage de Blaise Zabini avec Daphnée Greengrass, la sœur ainée de sa femme. Ils avaient discuté de longues heures, puis il s'étaient revus. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, le reste aussi, et six mois plus tard, il la demandait en mariage. Un an après, les vœux furent échangés au cœur d'une magnifique cérémonie qui avait fait la une de tous les journaux. Seulement neuf mois plus tard, Astoria donnait naissance à Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

Le fils de Drago était sans doute la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde, devant Astoria elle-même. Lorsque la médicomage lui avait mis dans les bras ce petit être, Drago avait tout d'un coup oublié le fiasco total qu'avait été sa vie par moments. Il oublia la marque qui ornait toujours son avant-bras, les cauchemars qui l'agitait chaque nuit, et les remords qui persistaient. L'amour qu'il développa à cet instant dépassa de loin tout ce qu'il avait jusque là ressenti dans sa vie.

Drago entra dans la cuisine, sortit un verre, et le remplit d'eau. Il revint dans la chambre, où Astoria reposait toujours. Elle le regarda arriver, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et attrapa sans un mot le verre, qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle le reposa, sous le regard de Drago.

-Merci, articula-t-elle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

Happé par l'inquiétude, comme à chaque fois que sa femme avait un quelconque problème, Drago cria.

-Herby !

Dans un « pop » sonore, l'elfe de maison se matérialisa dans la chambre parentale. En voyant Astoria tousser, il se dépêcha de la redresser sur le lit, et de marmonner des sortilèges. Au bout d'un moment, la toux d'Astoria finit par se calmer mais Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la couver d'un regard inquiet. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire, pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien.

-Non. Tout ne va pas bien, Ria.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Quand Drago entendit son fils, il se retourna. Scorpius était sur le pas de la porte, la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux qui ne le quittait plus. Depuis qu'Astoria devait rester au lit, leur fils le vivait mal. Constamment inquiet, il tenait à être au courant de l'avancée des choses. Astoria fit un grand sourire en le voyant là.

-Rien mon chéri. Ton père et moi parlions simplement, répondit-elle à sa place. J'ai envie de dormir un peu, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari. Peut être voudrai-tu emmener Scorpius avec toi dehors ? Il pleut.

Drago éclata de rire. Astoria connaissait cette obsession étrange qu'avait Drago avec la pluie, et qui le poussait à sortir dès que le ciel se gâtait. Obsession qu'il avait d'ailleurs transmis sans le vouloir à son fils. Néanmoins, cela faisait des jours que Drago n'était pas sorti, ayant bien trop peur pour la santé de sa femme. Cette dernière sembla néanmoins capter l'hésitation de son mari, et décida d'insister.

-Drago, les elfes sont là, si le moindre problème survient, tu seras mis au courant immédiatement. Tu es un sorcier, il ne te suffira qu'à transplaner.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Va profiter avec ton fils.

Le blond finit par céder, en prenant bien soin de livrer toutes ses consignes à Herby. Lorsqu'il prit Scorpius par l'épaule pour l'emmener avec lui, la première pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit était qu'il sentait l'eau de Cologne.

-Depuis quand tu met de l'eau de Cologne ? demanda-t-il à son fils, surpris.

-J'ai voulu essayer ce matin. Sauf que j'en ai beaucoup trop mis, et que ça puait dans toute ma chambre. Je sens encore ?

-Oui, ria Drago.

-Ah zut. Je me suis rendu compte que je détestait vraiment l'odeur en plus. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

La maladresse de son fils n'étonna même pas Drago. A l'âge de cinq ans, il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai pour enfant, et avait foncé dans les fleurs du jardin. Et ce n'était qu'un exploit parmi d'autres.

Père et fils prirent chacun leurs manteaux, et sortirent du manoir. Immédiatement, Drago se sentit apaisé. Il se concentra sur les bruits, les sensations. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol, les unes après les autres, dans le même rythme. Des flaques d'eau prenaient déjà vie, parsemant le sol de façon aléatoire et l'eau ruisselait sur les arbres. Le manteau de Drago ainsi que celui de Scorpius se retrouvèrent bientôt trempés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Au bout d'un long moment de marche silencieuse, Scorpius prit la parole.

-L'état de maman empire ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Elle a eu une quinte de toux tout à l'heure mais elle me dit qu'elle va bien, soupira Drago.

-Oh.

Ils reprirent leur marche, silencieusement. Les gouttes continuaient de mouiller leurs habits.

-Tout se passe bien à Poudlard pour toi ? demanda Drago.

-Oui. Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas aussi horrible que tu me l'as décrite. Le professeur Londubat aussi. Ses cours sont bien.

-Il ne vous apprend pas n'importe quoi ?

-Non, ria Scorpius.

-Et Albus ?

-Il va bien aussi. L'autre jour il s'est fait reprendre par Mrs. Pince parce que le livre qu'il avait rendu avait une page cornée. On a bien rigolé.

-Tant mieux alors.

Le silence reprit sa place, une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien de gênant : ils étaient bien. Pour une fois, Drago était bien.


End file.
